


The Hard Road

by SuplexRanger



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Ex couple, F/M, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuplexRanger/pseuds/SuplexRanger
Summary: A woman from MacCready's past returns and leads him down a road he never thought he'd ever take again. (Set during the main events of Fallout 4)





	The Hard Road

She was the last person MacCready had ever expected to see set foot in the Third Rail. Yet here she was, taking a seat over by the wall in the VIP lounge, a glass in her hand while Winlock and Barnes chewed him out. Apparently, staredowns were something of a spectator sport these days. 

"Listen up, MacCready. The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbor. See, we respect other people's boundaries. We know how to play the game. It's something you never learned." Kiki watched on, her steely gaze fixed on Winlock... How MacCready had ever got mixed up with the Gunners was still a mystery to her. 

"Glad to have dissapointed you." There was that old defiant charm. She kind of missed his smart mouth, if she was being completely honest.

"You can play the tough guy all you want, but if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner territory. All bets are off. You got that?" 

"You finished?" MacCready shot back. 

"Yeah. We're finished, come on Barnes." As the two Gunners walked out, Kiki took a long sip of her drink then pulled a pack of Grey Tortoise cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket and proceeded to light one. 

"You were still blonde last time I saw you." He quipped once his former associates left.

"Yeah, talk about upgrades, huh? I'm kind of digging this little pink number." Kiki countered, offering him a cigarette.

"I guess a lot's changed in two years. It suits you." He gave a wry smile and graciously accepted, then sat back on the chair he'd just stood up from. Adding with a little more impatience in his tone than he'd meant to;

"Though, something tells me you didn't come all the way from the West Coast to talk about a cut 'n' colour." 

Kiki made herself more comfortable, resting her arm on the back of the red sofa she was sitting on as the cigarette dangled between her fingers. 

"No. You're right. I'm here because I just couldn't stand to be away from you, darling." If there was something he'd missed about Kiki, it was her sharp as a tack wit. And right now, he could use a good laugh. 

"Actually. I'm here on 'business', of sorts." She then explained. Then, as she took a drag of her cigarette and exhaled slowly, she added, in a matter-of-fact sort of manner;

"Heard you set up shop in the better part of the bad side of town and thought I'd come look you up. After all, you are one of the best damn sharpshooters I've ever come across." 

Another smile, this time it was genuine. 

"I appreciate that." He answered with a chuckle. Now was a better time than any to make a pitch. 

"Listen, my asking price is two-fifty. Upfront. Assuming, that's what you're here for." Kiki couldn't hold in the laughter she was trying to suppress. Two hundred and fifty caps was chump change by comparison to the kind of money she'd been making in the west. 

"Okay, I'll bite." She laughed, then tossed him a bag of caps. "There's two-fifty, even. Though, I gotta say, Bobby. If I were you I'd be asking for a way higher price. Skills like that don't come cheap, y'know." If he didn't know any better, he'd almost take her little rib as an insult. 

"Heh hey, looks like you just bought yourself an extra gun. Lead on, boss." And there it was, all those feelings MacCready had thought he'd hidden away in the darkest reaches of his mind had come back to well and truly bite him in the ass. 

He only hoped he wouldn't live to regret the day Kiki Kravchenko made her way back into his life. With a shrug he figured, only time would tell.


End file.
